What have i done?
by justreaderr
Summary: Neville takes revange for what Bellatrix had done to him. Warning: violence


Hi there, well this is my first English story, I normally only write in German. For good reason my English teacher keep telling me, so just ignore my hundred-thousand mistakes, please. Enjoy

What have I just done?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," with these words Neville closed the door to the auror office and made his way through the corridors of the Ministry for the exit. Once in the lobby, he drove without much hesitation to one of the fireplaces and joined shortly thereafter in his living room.

With long strides he hurried across the room and grabbed for a bottle of fire whiskey. With this he fell frustrated into his chair and took the first sip. Still nothing from this dammed Death Eater, how did they do this. This question he asked himself for the hundredth of time already.

Since the Battle of Hogwarts now already 7 years had passed, and despite all there were still so many killer on the loose. Killed here and there a few Muggles or Muggle-born and they were not easy to grasp.

After Harry has killed Voldemort, his remaining followers had fled, much to his very own chagrin. Had it been only a few unimportant, it would have been in an almost matter, but it was the old sizes. Not only that, Malfoy, Greyback, Dolohov, Avery had escaped once again, no, what made it worst of all, it was. _She_, who robbed him of his family, _she_ had tortured him while he was still a child, _she_ who had robbed him five years ago, even his girlfriend, Luna, she, who haunts every night in his dreams, tormenting Luna or his parents.

Since Luna's death, he had started drinking to get rid of the terrible images which kept on haunting him. It has been such a beautiful day, they had been eating and when they came out of the restaurant as they have been waiting for them. Out of nowhere she had appeared and he and Luna had blown apart by a Reducto.

Desperate, he had reached for his wand and tried for Luna, but then a diabolically grinning Lucius Malfoy stepped into the path behind him and he had seen Bellatrix Lestrange and Luna. This one had turned to him with a smirk and waved with Luna's wand. He had been paralyzed for a moment, but Malfoy had not attacked him. Only when he tried to pass him to reach the two women, he had moved and engaged him in a duel.

Worried too much about Luna, he was not paying attention and Petrificus Totalus had made him unable to move. With a delighted smile Malfoy had joined him, "What kind of a miserable Auror you are, Longbottem, but we now have the pleasure of both watching Bella's playing." She had let out a mad laugh and leaves Neville no alternative but to see in Luna's frightened eyes. He could do nothing as she had rolled in endless agony on the ground.

He still felt a morbid gratitude to Malfoy when he saved Luna from her suffering with an Avada kedavra. Bellatrix seemed not very pleased when she stepped with a disappointed look on her face toward them, but as soon as she saw him she had been there perfidious smile again. Slowly she crept around him, and then stopped in front of him. She had leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Had he been able, he would have vomited immediately. Then she muttered, "Every time you kiss someone, you will remember me and this evening." Then they disappeared and the curse had fallen of him.

Your prediction was fulfilled; he could kiss no woman, without seeing Luna and this horrid night. He had then drawn further and further back. Only to Harry, he had more intensive contact and that's only because they were partners. He drowned his sorrows in a big gulp of whiskey again. Oh how he hated that woman and feared her. Yes, he was afraid of her. Since his fifth year at Hogwarts, he was afraid of this lunatic and the hatred could do little, however.

With his free hand he massaged his temples. He searched for the last five years to repay her for what she had done and still they did not get her. Once he had her come close enough, but then his fear had overcome him. That would not happen to him today, the alcohol would see to that. With a start he sat up and put the bottle aside.

He took another deep breath and reached for his wand. It took a long time until he found her in this little hut away from every civilization; she could not escape again, so no errors.

With a soft plop it appeared seconds later on the edge of a small grove, near the hut. After a few moments he had reached the door and whispered an Alohomora, and slipped into by a narrow slit as possible. In the dark corridor, he paused a moment and listened. The soft rustle of paper came from the adjoining room, and then Neville moved quietly toward it.

With one hand he pushed open the door and raised his wand at the same time. Then, when the gap was big enough to see into the room, the person was facing the door suddenly lowered the newspaper and tore up her wand. The disarming spell hit him by surprise and he staggered backwards, looking through the eyes of his wand.

"Look, look at what we have here," said Bellatrix Lestrange with a morbid delight in her voice. "Thought, icky Longbottem, really he could sneak into my house, without me noticing?"

Neville froze, how he could have been so stupid, she had surprised him and he was now completely exposed in front of her. All hatred was gone, and fear was rampant.

"Oh, has the little boy afraid of the big bad Bella?" She asked in her terrible baby voice that drove even Harry crazy. "All alone he dares to come here just to be frozen like a frightened kitten standing in front of me? Accio wand." From the corner of his eye Neville could see his wand fly past him into her outstretched hand.

"So weak, Longbottem, you're even weaker than your parents and your unfortunate friend. Crucio" This pain, as if his veins suddenly filled with lava, and his bones were burned. Screaming and whining, he writhed on the ground and prayed inwardly, that the pain subsides. And finally, after an eternity felt she raised her wand and the pain subsided. Panting and gasping, he paused for a moment on the ground.

He heard her moving and suddenly saw a shadow above him. "Is the little boy in pain? Was evil Bella the mean to him? "She asked with a wicked smile. With all his strength he pushed himself up and was slightly trembling. Oh, he wants to play, the little baby, he thinks he stood a chance, how cute? Petrificus Totalus."

Neville froze. "What we're playing now, mhm." She took a moment as if she had to think hard, but then all of a sudden they came uncomfortably close. "Do you see it still before you, your little friend, as she was in the dirt circulated in a desperate attempt to escape the pain?" She pressed a kiss on the lips again and that put a switch in his head.

Any fear disappeared and replaced with naked hate. He threw off the body brace curse and faster than he ever expected his hands closed around her wrist, which held up her wand and pressed so painful that it was impossible for her to keep it. With a painful scream, she dropped her staff and tried to break away from him, but he held her even more tightly.

She squirmed wildly in his grasp and struck him with the fist of her free hand in the face. Pain exploded in his nose, but rather than abandon her he grabbed her other wrist with the same severity with which he has already her first and forced her arms on her back so that her face was now pressed against his chest.

Her painful whimper caused him now to look down on her, only to find that she was not as big and dangerous as his dreams always had successfully tried to persuade him. No, in his grip and without wand, she was only a woman, a petite, almost fragile woman who physically had no chance against him.

"Let go of me this instant, you little Bastart of a blood traitor," she hissed, but it did not sound nearly as scary as she probably had intended, no, he even was able to hear a hint of fear. His body escaped a terrible laugh. Was this really him?

"IS little Bella In fear of the big bad MAN? " It was his voice that spoke there, but it was not him who said it, it was the alcohol. "No, let me go." Now he heared and he saw her fear, and he clearly enjoyed it. Enjoyed the power that he held over the woman he has detested and feared all his lifetime. She writhed and hissed on the "Take your filthy hands away from me, boy, or ..." "...or what else, little Bella, what can you do so entirely without a wand? Hit me, or contact, or ... "She laid her head back and let her forehead hit forward on his already battered nose. He screamed in pain and pushed the woman away in a corner of the room so she there hit the wall with full force and crashed to the ground.

With two strides he was back at her and pulled her up by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall again. She groaned and twisted painful face. "I dare you not to hurt me again, or you'll regret it. And now I demand your apology. ""Never, I would like to apologize for such an unworthy worm like you. " She exclaimed. A wicked smile spread across his face and he was removed her a bit of the wall. .. "But - you - will - apologies- to - me -," And with every word he struck her again on the wall. _Oh__god__, __what am__I__ doing, __I__must stop__immediately,__stop_, but something in him pushed the voice of his conscience simply aside and continue to stared at Bellatrix, who hung slightly slumped in his grasp.

"Say it, little one." He said triumphantly, leaving her right shoulder and struck her with his hand the dark curls from her face, took her slightly protruding cheekbones along down, and eventually comprised her chin and forced her to watch him in the eyes. Her eyes were normally illuminated by a mad fire gleamed now only feeling of fear. She mumbled a "sorry" and tried to look away.

"That's better," he was just about to lean back little, as her knee shot up and painfully into his soft tissue grub. With a groan he let go of her and collapsed easily. On the edge of his perceptual field he noticed her slip out from under him and backed away from him. After she had put some distance between them, she pushed herself of the wall and took a shaky step toward her wand.

He gritted his teeth, as she bent down and turned around. With a kick to her hand, he transported the wand to the other side of the room and brought her out of balance, so she fell back to the ground. One hand still pressed to his abdomen, he reached and grabbed with his free hand in her hair and pulled her to her knees.

"What do you think, what are you doing here?" He growled at her and hit her once in the face. _Get it, you've done enough already_ pleaded his inner voice, but she was again ignored. She whimpered distressed but he just grinned. He liked it to have her here in front of him, he liked it very much so. Too much. Slowly his hand went to his pants and opened the shutter button. He watched when her all the remaining color left her face and she softly pleaded, "Please not ... let me" _no, you cannot, no one has deserve this, left her be and run. Imagine Malfoy could have done the same to Luna, LET HER BE_.

His conscience rebelled loudly inside of him, but just the thought of Luna did germinate new hate in him, she would pay for all that she had done to him and she deserves the worst, decided is alcohol-controlled self.

His pants slid down his legs and were followed by his underwear. Bella tried to free herself and leaned as far away as humanly possible, but his grip was brutal and not meant to be no escaped. Instead, he pulled her toward him until her mouth touched him. "Open your mouth, Bella. Be a good boy. „Stop_, stop, __stop__, __STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP__!_

When she disobeyed, he reached out and slapped her face again. Now finally ran the first tears down her cheeks and she sobbed. He never would have thought that he could make her cry, he enjoyed it. _NNNNNNNNOOOOO, STOP, you're not a monster, you're Neville, the good-natured boy whom everybody likes, you cannot even harm a fly._

"Please, don´t, pleas." She cried. But he just touch her tearstained cheeks with his free hand and said coldly, "Be good little Bella, open your mouth. And woe betide you bite, then everything will only get worse. "He reached for her head and pushed her towards him and this time she opened her mouth. _NO, NO, NO raged his conscience_, but it was ignored.

After he had drained from her she fell to side and began to cry uncontrollably. Neville looked down on her and there was no satisfaction, no. _What have I done_. "What have I done," he repeated loudly and she turned her head slightly to the side and saw him in tears to the eyes veiled. He walked beside her in the knee and murmured again and again "I'm sorry."

She listened to this for some time, then she said in a low voice, "Help me, please," He looked down at her and nodded briefly. Then he went around the room and picked up his wand. As he reentered the room he griped the trembling woman and disappeared with a load bang.

I know, this might be the worst English you have ever read, but it´s my first story so have mercy. Please tell me were my mistakes are, so I could correct them and tell me if you like my story. Love, justreaderr


End file.
